rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Moiraine Damodred
Moiraine Damodred ist eine Aes Sedai der Blauen Ajah. Sie stammt aus dem Haus Damodred aus Cairhien. Beschreibung Moiraine ist eine hübsche, sehr kleine Frau. Sie hat das alterslose Gesicht aller Aes Sedai, das es unmöglich macht, ihr Alter einzuschätzen. Sie hat große, dunkle Augen und langes, dunkles, lockiges Haar. Sie trägt meistens blaue Kleider und fast immer einen kleinen blauen Kristall, einen Kesiera, an einer goldenen Kette auf der Stirn. Fremde (Kapitel) Sie kann schlecht Rätsel lösen und liebt Pferde. Familie Moiraine stammt aus dem Haus Damodred aus Cairhien. Ihr Vater war Dalresin Damodred, ihre Mutter starb, als sie noch klein war. Ein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Sie hat zwei Schwestern: Anvaere und Innloine, und einen Halbbruder: Taringail Damodred. Irrtümer (Kapitel) Sie ist die Nichte von Laman, Moressin und Aldecain Damodred. Ihre Urgroßmutter war Carewin Damodred, eine berüchtigte Königin von Cairhien. The Wheel of Time Companion Weiterhin ist Moraine eine Cousine von Caraline Damodred. Barthanes Damodred war ein Cousin ihres Vaters. Aes Sedai Moiraine wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Sie kam 972 NÄ in die Weiße Burg und ließ sich als Novizin einschreiben. 975 NÄ wurde sie nach nur drei Jahren zur Aufgenommenen erhoben, und 978 NÄ absolvierte sie die Prüfung zur Stola und wurde zur Aes Sedai erhoben, wobei sie die Blaue Ajah wählte. thumb|Moiraines Angreal|left Ihr Behüter ist Lan Mandragoran. Sie kann am besten mit den Mächten Luft und Wasser umgehen, ist aber nicht besonders stark mit Erde und Feuer. Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel) Moiraine wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Sie ist eine der stärksten Aes Sedai ihrer Zeit, aber trotzdem weitaus schwächer als Egwene, Elayne oder Nynaeve. Sie besitzt außerdem einen kleinen Angreal, den sie aus der Burg geliehen hat, und benutzt einen Stab und ihren Kesiera als Konzentrationshilfen. Ihre Stärke in der Einen Macht lag bei 13(1) und laut Verin Mathwin war sie vermutlich eine der Frauen, die in der Lage sind, den weiblichen Choedan Kal zu benutzen. Auf der Spur (Kapitel) Nach ihrem Aufenthalt bei den Finn war ihre Stärke nur noch bei 66(54). Persönliche Beziehungen Während ihrer Ausbildung in der Weißen Burg freundet sie sich eng mit Siuan Sanche an; die Beziehung war so eng, dass sie Kopfkissen-Freundinnen waren. Beide spüren immer ein Kribbeln, wenn die andere die Macht lenkt - etwas, was normalerweise irgendwann vergeht, bei den beiden allerdings bestehen blieb. Übungen (Kapitel) Sie hat eine starke Abneigung gegen Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, die sie während ihrer Zeit als Novizin und Aufgenommene sehr streng behandelte und bei Moiraines Prüfung ernstlich versuchte, sie zum Scheitern zu bringen. Das Ende (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Moiraine wurde 956 NÄ geboren und wuchs als privilegiertes Kind eines mächtigen cairhienischen Adelshauses auf. Schon von klein auf lernte sie die Strömungen von Daes Dae'mar kennen und nahm sie in sich auf, was ihr Wissen und ihre Intuition für Politik schon früh festigte. 972 NÄ, im Alter von sechzehn Jahren, entdeckte sie, dass sie mit dem Funken geboren wurde und man gab ein großes Fest zu ihren Ehren, bevor sie in die Weiße Burg abreiste. In der Weißen Burg lernte Moiraine Siuan Sanche kennen, die etwa gleichzeitig mit ihr dort ankam. Beide Frauen schlossen schnell eine enge Freundschaft; eng genug, dass sie sogar Kopfkissen-Freundinnen wurden. Beider Liebe zu Streichen verschaffte ihnen schnell einige Besuche im Arbeitszimmer der damaligen Herrin der Novizinnen Merean Redhill. Mit etwa gleich großem Potential ausgestattet legten Moiraine und Siuan am gleichen Tag ihre Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen ab. Der Neue Frühling Gegen Ende des Aiel-Krieges sind Siuan Sanche und Moiraine Damodred anwesend, als die damalige Behüterin der Chronik Gitara Moroso ihre Weissagung über die Wiedergeburt des Drachen macht. Die Amyrlin Tamra Ospenya befielt beiden, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren Ein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) und verkündet am nächsten Tag den Tod von Gitara und die Verteilung eines Geburtsgeldes an alle Frauen, die während der Kämpfe um Tar Valon ein Kind geboren haben. Moiraine und Siuan wird klar, dass sie damit mögliche Kandidaten für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen finden will. Kurz danach erfährt Moiraine vom Tod ihres Onkels Laman Damodred, dem König von Cairhien und Auslöser des Aiel-Krieges. Nach Gesprächen mit den Sitzenden wird Moiraine klar, dass man sie vermutlich als nächste auf den Sonnenthron setzen will. Neun Tage nach Gitaras Weissagung werden Moiraine und Siuan zur Prüfung zur Stola gerufen. Beide bestehen und wählen die Blaue Ajah. Moiraine will schnellstmöglich aus der Burg fort, um dem Sonnenthron zu entkommen und den Jungen zu suchen, doch sie wird mit der Verteilung der Geburtsgelder beauftragt, was ihre Abreise verzögert. Als Tamra plötzlich verstirbt und Sierin Vayu zur neuen Amyrlin erhoben wird, spitzt die Lage sich für Moiraine zu und sie reist heimlich ab, trotz des Verbotes, Tar Valon zu verlassen. Zwei Monate später erfährt sie von Siuan in Canluum, dass alle von Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen tot sind, vermutlich von der Schwarzen Ajah ermordet. Um Haaresbreite (Kapitel) Immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Jungen schließt sie sich auf dem Weg nach Chachin einer Gruppe von drei Malkieri an, zu denen auch Lan Mandragoran gehört. Teichwasser (Kapitel) Sie schafft es, von ihnen Schutz bis Chachin zu erhalten, wo sich ihre Wege kurz trennen, bis sie sich im Aesdaishar Palast wiedertreffen. Im Palast trifft Moiraine auch auf Merean Redhill und ihr wird klar, dass die ehemalige Herrin der Novizinnen eine Schwarze Ajah sein könnte. Bei einer Konfrontation auf einer Galerie über den Dächern des Palastes gelingt es Moiraine nicht, Merean vom Mord an Brys, Diryk und Iselle abzuhalten, doch sie kann die Aes Sedai töten. Danach verbrennt sie ihren Leichnam und ihre persönlichen Gegenstände, um das Geheimnis der Schwarzen Ajah zu wahren. Im Gespräch mit Siuan wird ihr klar, dass die Schwarze Ajah nur weiß, dass der Drache wiedergeboren wurde, aber nicht dass er noch ein Säugling ist. Somit haben sie mehr Zeit, als sie glaubten. Moiraine kann Lan überzeugen, sich ihr als Behüter anzuschließen und mit ihr gemeinsam weiterzusuchen. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Moiraine und Lan suchen die nächsten zwanzig Jahren nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Durch die Prophezeiungen, die vom Alten Blut sprachen, das den Wiedergeborenen Drachen aufziehen würde, fand Moiraine schließlich die Zwei Flüsse, in denen das alte Blut von Manetheren noch stark vertreten war. Dort fand sie auch drei Jungen, deren Geburtsdaten sehr nahe am Datum der Schlacht an den Leuchtenden Mauern war. Lan und Moiraine erreichen Emondsfeld gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe der Dunkle König die jungen Männer fangen kann, doch sie müssen einen Angriff von Trollocs zurückschlagen. Moiraine überredet Rand al'Thor, Perrin Aybara und Mat Cauthon, die Zwei Flüsse zu verlassen, da sie nur in Tar Valon in Sicherheit wären. In Baerlon treffen sie auf Min, deren Visionen Moiraines Vermutungen bestätigen. Nach Baerlon werden sie von Trollocs verfolgt und müssen in Shadar Logoth halt machen, wo die Gruppe getrennt wird. Moiraine, Lan und die Seherin Nynaeve ziehen allein weiter und Moiraine macht Nynaeve klar, dass diese ebenfalls die Macht lenken kann, was Nynaeves Hass auf Moiraine noch schürt. Weiterhin ist dies der Beginn der Liebe zwischen Lan und Nynaeve, was später zu Spannungen zwischen ihm und seiner Aes Sedai führen wird. In Caemlyn kommt die ganze Gruppe wieder zusammen, doch Moiraine muss erkennen, dass Rand inzwischen ungewollt die Aufmerksamkeit der Aes Sedai Elaida erregt hat, Mat besessen ist von einem Dolch aus Shadar Logoth, den er in Shadar Logoth mitnahm, und Perrin ist ein Wolfsbruder geworden. All dies erleichtert ihre Aufgabe nicht, denn inzwischen ist klar, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zum Auge der Welt müssen, das durch den Dunklen König bedroht ist. Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel) Mit Hilfe des Ogiers Loial gelangen sie durch die Kurzen Wege nach Fal Dara und von dort aus in die Große Fäule und zum Grünen Mann, der das Auge der Welt bewacht. Dort müssen sie erkennen, dass der Dunkle König ihnen bereits einen Schritt voraus ist, denn die Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel spüren sie auf. Moiraine ist zu schwach, sie zu besiegen, doch ihre Vermutungen bewahrheiten sich, als Rand zuerst Aginor und dann auch Ba'alzamon besiegen kann. Er ist der Wiedergeborene Drache. Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt In den nächsten Wochen hält Moiraine sich fern von Rand, da sie weiß, dass sie ihn nicht offen lenken kann. Sie will ihn durch seine Einsamkeit dazu bringen, sie von sich aus um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch die Ankunft der Amyrlin Siuan Sanche lenkt ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit anderer Aes Sedai auf sie und die drei jungen Männer. Gezwungen, sich im geheimen zu beraten, müssen Moiraine und Siuan die Aes Sedai Verin Mathwin mit in ihre Pläne einbeziehen und auf ihre Verschwiegenheit vertrauen, als die Festung Fal Dara angegriffen wird. Dabei stehlen Trollocs das Horn von Valere und jemand hinterlässt düstere Prophezeiungen des Schattens an den Wänden, die auf die Toman-Halbinsel hinweisen. Dies stört Moiraines Pläne, Rand mit dem Horn nach Illian zu schicken, da die von der Großen Jagd besessene Nation sich ihm kampflos zu Füßen werfen würde, wenn er ihnen den legendären Gegenstand überbringt. Statt dessen schickt sie ihn mit Perrin und Mat auf die Suche danach, während sie selbst eine eigene Mission verfolgt. Bei den im Ruhestand lebenden Aes Sedai Adeleas und Vandene stößt sie auf weitere Hinweise in den Prophezeiungen des Drachen, die ebenfalls zur Toman-Halbinsel deuten. Dort kommt es auch zum ersten mal zu einem Streit zwischen Moiraine und Lan, als sie ihn auf seine Gefühle gegenüber Nynaeve anspricht und seine Loyalität ihr gegenüber in Frage stellt. Moiraine stellt ihm in Aussicht, den Bund auf die Aes Sedai Myrelle zu übertragen, sollte sie sterben, was Lan ihr lange nicht verzeiht. Heimliche Beobachter (Kapitel) Beide reiten so schnell wie möglich nach Falme und erscheinen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Schlacht von Falme und Rands Kampf gegen Ba'alzamon am Himmel über der Stadt zu beobachten. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Moiraine weiß nun, dass Rand sich nicht mehr davor verstecken kann, denn dies hat ihn gegen seinen Willen zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt. Wie es vorbestimmt war (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Die nächsten Wochen lässt Moiraine die Gruppe in einem Lager nahe der Verschleierten Berge verbringen. Dort empfängt sie immer wieder Frauen, die ihr Nachrichten übermitteln, doch sie teilt sie nicht mit allen. Rand streitet sich oft mit ihr und will sich ihrer Führung nicht unterwerfen, denn Moiraines Meinung nach ist er noch nicht bereit für die Dinge, die nun auf ihn zukommen. Nach einem Trolloc-Angriff auf das Lager verschwindet Rand und es zeigt sich, dass er sich auf den Weg nach Tear gemacht hat, um Callandor allein zu erobern. Moiraine muss handeln. Sie schickt die sie begleitenden Shienarer nach Jehannah, ohne zu wissen, dass sie damit den Prophet des Drachen auf die Welt los lässt, und Min Farshaw nach Tar Valon, was ihr ebenfalls zum Verhängnis werden wird. Mit Perrin, Loial und Lan verfolgt sie Rand, ohne ihn jemals einholen zu können. Auf der Reise schließt sich ihnen die Jägerin des Horns Faile an, in der Moiraine eine Gefahr für die Geheimhaltung sieht. In Illian stoßen sie auf den Verlorenen Sammael, der seine Schattenhunde auf sie hetzt und in Tear angekommen müssen sie feststellen, dass Be'lal sich zum Hochlord von Tear gemacht und Rand eine Falle gestellt hat. Knapp kann Moiraine einer Falle entgehen, die die Schwarze Ajah ihr gestellt hat, doch dies ermöglicht ihr, unerwartet in den Stein von Tear einzudringen. Dort haben die Kämpfe bereits begonnen, Aiel und Verteidiger des Steins füllen die Gänge und im Herz des Steins kommt Moiraine gerade rechtzeitig hinzu, um Be'lal mit Baalsfeuer zu töten, bevor dieser Rand töten kann. Doch sie wird von Ba'alzamon angegriffen und bewusstlos zurückgelassen. Als sie erwacht, hat Rand Callandor an sich genommen, Ba'alzamon besiegt und sich selbst - im Glauben, den Dunklen König diesmal wirklich getötet zu haben - zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt. Doch es stellt sich heraus, dass sie vor sich die Leiche des Verlorenen Ishamael haben. Weiterhin sind ihnen zwei Aes Sedai der Schwarzen Ajah in die Hände gefallen, doch elf weitere konnten aus Tear fliehen. Die Aiel stellen sich als das Volk des Drachen heraus, ein weiteres Siegel wurde gefunden und Rand hat nun die Nation Tear erobert, doch immer noch ist der Kampf nicht vorbei. Das Volk des Drachen (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Nach den Verhören der gefangen genommenen Schwarzen Schwestern Amico Nagoyin und Joiya Byir ist Moiraine sicher, die Pläne der Schwarzen Ajah zu kennen und lässt Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve ihre Reise nach Tanchico planen, im Glauben, der anderen Plan, Mazrim Taim zu befreien, wäre die Wahrheit. Sie konzentriert sich auf Rand, um ihn wieder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, doch er verweigert ihren Rat und ihre Hilfe immer stärker. Sie versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass ein Krieg mit Illian der richtige Weg wäre, um dadurch den nächsten Verlorenen auszuschalten und danach Arad Doman und Tarabon an sich zu bringen. Um herauszufinden, wie sie ihn einfacher führen kann, benutzt sie den Türrahmen-Ter'angreal der Sammlung von Tear, in dem sie Antworten zu erhalten versucht. Moiraines Fragen waren möglicherweise: * Wie sie Rand vor Lanfear beschützen kann (Siehe Verblassende Worte (Kapitel)) * Wie sie aus Sindhol entkommen kann (Siehe Ein Dorf in Shiota (Kapitel)) * unbekannt Über die Schwelle (Kapitel) Sein Verhalten nach einem Angriff von Schattengezücht auf den Stein von Tear lässt Moiraine befürchten, dass Rand inzwischen beginnen könnte, wahnsinnig zu werden und sie dringt stärker in ihn, so dass Rand ihr schließlich eröffnet, dass er am nächsten Tag seine Pläne enthüllen will. Moiraine erhält einen Brief von vier Weisen Frauen der Aiel, die ihr einige seltsame Dinge schreiben, unter anderem, dass sie sie nur einen Tag später in Rhuidean erwarten. Irritiert enthüllt Moiraine den Aufgenommenen einen Teil des Briefes, wobei sie erfährt, dass auch Egwene in die Wüste reisen will. Nach Tanchico oder zur Burg? (Kapitel) In der Versammlung im Herz des Steins wird Moiraine klar, warum die Weisen Frauen sie erwarten, als Rand seine Pläne für Tear und seine Abreise verkündet, und ihr danach Rhuidean als Ziel nennt. Sie macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er Callandor zurücklässt und sich damit selbst in Gefahr bringt, doch Rand verlangt weiterhin Vertrauen von ihr. Ins Herz hinein (Kapitel) Moiraine begleitet Rand nach Rhuidean und erfährt dort von einem weiteren Ter'angreal, den die Lehrlinge der Weisen Frauen benutzen. Sie erhält die Erlaubnis, in die Stadt hinab zu gehen und ihn zu benutzen, wobei sie hunderte Versionen ihrer eigenen möglichen Zukunft erlebt. Als sie zurückkehrt, hat Rand seine eigene Aufgabe erfüllt und bewiesen, dass er der Car'a'carn der Aiel ist. Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt (Kapitel) Auf der weiteren Reise versucht Moiraine immer wieder, Rand dazu zu bringen, ihr zu vertrauen, doch da sie ihm im Gegenzug nicht anbieten kann, dass sie ihm ebenfalls vertrauen und ihn weder lenken, noch manipulieren oder führen will, weigert er sich, sie in seine Pläne einzuweihen. Fallen (Kapitel Bd. 9) Als Rand in Rhuidean den Aiel ihre Vergangenheit eröffnet und sich als Car'a'carn beweist, ist sie nicht dabei, Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) doch sie ahnt bereits, dass Lanfear ihre Hände nach Rand ausgestreckt hat und ihren Griff immer enger zu ziehen beginnt. Die Fallen von Rhuidean (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Im Wissen über seine und ihre mögliche Zukunft versucht sie alles, ihn wieder für sich einzunehmen, ohne akzeptieren zu können, dass sie ihn damit immer weiter fort treibt und sein Misstrauen schürt. Als Rand ihr erklärt, wie er mit elf der zwölf Aiel-Clans den Frieden in den Westlanden herstellen und die Nationen vereinen will, eröffnet sie ihm sogar einen Teil der Pläne, die sie und Siuan ausgearbeitet haben, - ohne zu wissen, dass inzwischen Elaida zur Amyrlin erhoben und Siuan gedämpft wurde - und dass die Weiße Burg ihn anerkennen und damit die Nationen für ihn einnehmen will, doch so, wie Moiraine seinen Plan für einen Fehlschlag hält, tut er auch ihren ab. Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 10) Sie versucht auch erfolglos, die Weisen Frauen davon zu überzeugen, sich den Plänen der Weißen Burg unterzuordnen, doch diese sagen ihr unmissverständlich, dass ihr wichtigstes Ziel ist, die Aiel zu retten. Moiraine muss sich geschlagen geben und bemüht sich darum, die in Rhuidean gefundenen Ter'angreal und Angreal für die Reise nach Tar Valon zu sichern. Bei den Weisen Frauen (Kapitel) Nach dem Angriff der Schattenhunde, bei dem Rand Baalsfeuer benutzt hat, erkennt Moiraine, dass sie keine andere Wahl mehr hat, als sich Rand unterzuordnen und schwört ihm einen Eid, ihm zu gehorchen wie eine Gai'shain, falls er das verlangt. Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10) Lan macht ihr später Vorwürfe, dass sie tatsächlich so weit gegangen ist, doch Moiraine hat noch blasse Ahnungen von ihrem Besuch im Drei Ringe-Ter'angreal, die ihr sagen, dass sie manches verhindern muss, sonst würde alles zur Katastrophe führen. Ein Aufbruch (Kapitel) Da sie den Weisen Frauen nun nicht mehr vertrauen kann, weil ihre Ziele unterschiedlich sind, und auch von Rand trotz ihres Eides nicht genug erfährt, versucht Moiraine ihn mit dem Lauscher-Gewebe auszuhorchen. Sie erfährt schließlich von Egwene, dass Elaida der neue Amyrlin-Sitz ist und ein Kopfgeld auf Moiraine ausgesetzt hat. Damit hat sie keine andere Wahl, als Rands Weg zu folgen, der ihr inzwischen zumindest zuhört, auch wenn er sich nie zu ihren Vorschlägen äußert. Was man aus Träumen lernen kann (Kapitel) Während Rand und seine Begleiter den Shaido folgen, versucht Moiraine Rand so viele Informationen wie möglich über Cairhien zu geben und mehr, auch wenn ihr bewusst ist, dass er nicht immer leicht die Geduld dafür aufbringt. Sie ist erleichtert, dass er sie inzwischen nicht mehr fort schickt, sondern selbst sagt, dass er sie immer in seiner Nähe haben will. Aber sie weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ihr noch bleibt, obwohl sie ahnt, dass es nicht mehr genug sein wird. Der Jangai - Pass (Kapitel) Je mehr sie sich Cairhien nähern, desto eindringlicher wird Moiraine, bis sie jede freie Minute mit Rand verbringt, die er für sie erübrigen kann, sogar das Essen. Eine Wette (Kapitel) Während der Zweiten Schlacht von Cairhien kann Moiraine aufgrund der Drei Eide nicht an der Schlacht teilnehmen und sie missbilligt es sehr, dass Rand Egwene darum gebeten hat, ihm zu helfen. Doch sie ist auch verärgert, dass sie außer der Heilung von Verwundeten nichts unternehmen kann. An diesem Ort und diesem Tag (Kapitel) Parallelen Der Name Moiraine stammt aus der Artussage und bezieht sich auf Morgaine (Marion Zimmer Bradleys Die Nebel von Avalon) oder Morgan le Fey, die Zauberin, die als Artus' Schwester und Mutter seines Sohnes gilt. Weitere Bilder Moiraine (2).jpg Moiraine (3).jpg Moiraine (4).jpg Moiraine.jpg|Moiraine im Kampf Moiraine_painting.jpg moiraine_by_reddera.jpg lan.moi1.jpg Moraine_Nynaeve_AMOL.jpg|Moiraine und Nynaeve Moiraine und Lanfear_image_by_reddera.jpg The Eye of the World 2 - Japanese.jpg|Japanisches Buchcover es:Moraine Damodred Kategorie:Moiraine Damodred Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Blaue Ajah Kategorie:Cairhien (Person) Kategorie:Haus Damodred Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Cairhien) Kategorie:Aufgenommene (NS)